


Kinktober Day #1: Mute/Dokkaebi

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blue Balls, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Day #1 of Kinktober: Deepthroating & Facesitting.Mute gets an unexpected visitor late at night.(Requested by Anon on Tumblr)





	Kinktober Day #1: Mute/Dokkaebi

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm doing this now...
> 
> I'm really not expecting these to be A+. I'm just writing shit down LOL.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me more requests! They're open again!

Dokkaebi would never admit to anyone that she a thing for the quiet Brit. She would occasionally sit in the workshop when he was alone and pretend to be improving her code. He was always so focused on his work that he would often barely notice she was there. Grace didn’t mind. Besides, she enjoyed watching his fingers work on his projects, eventually she would have to leave the shop and destress in her room. She kept these feelings to herself, not even hinting at the fact she touched herself to the thought of Mute’s fingers working on her body. Ying got a little suspicious, Grace turned her around into the right direction, away from her true feelings. There was a time or two that Ying would tease her about it. Grace would mostly ignore her when she did this.

 

On this one specific day and night, things were different. That is, not until later. Things were the same as always. Dokkaebi and Mute were in the workshop, opposite corners. Instead of focusing on his hands like usual, she studied every detail in his face. The scruff on his face looked fun. The intense look of focus on his drone looked… hot. The way his lips moved as he muttered nonsense under his breath… That was what got Dokkaebi to nearly sprint out of the workshop to her room. She had always thought about what his hands could do, but now she found something much better. She couldn’t get it out of her head; the thought of Mute’s face between her legs, the thought of his lips against her, the thought of his tongue touching her sensitive skin. It was all too much for her. She reached her climax strongly, clenching her jaw hard enough to give her a headache. Grace slowly brought her hand up to her face. She slowly stuck one finger in her mouth, then she got another exhilarating idea. Mute’s whole member down her throat. Her mind started to run with interesting fantasies…

 

The clock on her wall read that it was around 11:30 at night. She had been spending the last couple hours feeling herself up over Mute. When her head turned to look at the time, she smiled, another interesting idea found its way into her mind. She changed her clothes into a more “bedtime” setting, but also into a more “fun time” setting… She wore no undergarments, smiling to herself at her own plans, with a loose tank top and comfortable shorts. She left her room quietly, often looking around each corner, hoping to not be spotted by anyone. Someone would know something was up if she left her room in the middle of the night… mostly because she never left her room at all.

She found her way to Mute’s room, softly knocking on the door. There was no answer. She slowly turned the doorknob and peeked inside. Mute was passed out in his bed, the sight gave Grace another naughty idea… She approached the bed, carefully crawling onto it. Mute was half covered in blankets, making Grace’s work a lot easier. She peeled back a few of the blankets so she had more to work with. Mute was only in boxers, his whole upper body was exposed to the light of the lamps outside. She licked her lips at the sight of his body, bare and soft… However, her attention was mostly focused on what was under his boxers. As she tucked a finger under the waistband and pulled it back, Mute stirred. She didn’t stop her advances though. She used her free hand to grab his dick and stroke it softly. She leaned over, gently rubbing her tongue against the ridge under the head. Mute twitched and moaned softly, but showed no signs of waking up. She could feel the blood pulsing under his skin, she wrapped her lips gently around the tip, softly sucking and licking. Mute moved some more, his breath getting heavy. His cock slowly began to grow inside her mouth. She placed her hand on his stomach, feeling his toned muscles slowly, while the full length of his cock disappeared into her mouth. Once the head touched the back of her throat, Mute moaned a little louder than before and woke up. His mind was fogged with pleasure that he could barely make sense of what was happening. His hips bucked up suddenly, forcing himself down her throat quicker than what Dokkaebi expected. She gagged on him, then slowly slid himself out of her mouth. His cock shimmered with her spit. Mute couldn’t find the energy to ask why the hell Dokkaebi was in his room… but he supposed it could wait… Her tongue slowly swirled around the tip as she looked up at him, then slowly went back inside her mouth. It pushed all the way down her throat, where she kept it for a few seconds before going back to bobbing her head up and down slowly. Mute’s dick began to throb inside her mouth. She chuckled to herself, how cute. It must have been a while since he came. Grace shoved him back down her throat, holding it there until the throbbing became stronger. Mute now had his hand in her hair, gently tugging, his face now tense with the sudden release of sexual frustration. He let go, giving her a chance to breath and suck on him harder. Only she didn’t. She stopped, and sat up. She admired him for a moment before crawling over him, now sitting on his chest. Mute could only blush. He soon found out she wasn’t wearing any panties by the way she was teasing at her shorts. She pulled them aside and rubbed a finger in between her folds. Mute had his hands on her hips, but he had no strength to bring her closer… His mouth began to water, she was right in front of him, so needy… She giggled at him, scooting forward until her pussy was just above his mouth. He began teasing her with gentle kisses, and made sure his hot breath slowly ran across the skin. Mute slowly brought her hips down onto his mouth, his tongue tracing around her clit slowly. Dokkaebi began to tremble. Oh God this was just as good as she had imagined… His tongue flicked up quickly, making her squeak and try to jerk away. He held her tightly, moaning possessively while his tongue lashed at her sensitive nerves. It didn’t take much for her to squirt into his mouth. Mute put his lips around her, lapping and sucking up the juices that dripped from her. He showed no signs of stopping, not even there. Dokkaebi’s body shook as he continued to rub her with his tongue. She nearly begged for him to stop, it was starting to hurt. Moments later Mute stopped with a smack. He was expecting her to sit on him and ride him, but she just got up and left, stopping at the door to wave at him flirtatiously before returning to her own room.

“I got what I needed… Good night.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Haha. I hope you guys are happy with this.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me more requests! They're open again!


End file.
